Karmakastiitarrikaari
Welcome to the dawn of war tutorial. By Listening to me and reading the text that appears in this message box, you will learn how to play a skirmish game. The mouse is your primary method of surveying the battle, selecting units and structures, and issuing orders. The mouse controls the camera. The camera represents your current view of the battlefield. To pan the camera, simple move the mouse pointer to the edge of the screen. Do this now. To rotate the camera to gain a different view of the battle, press the "ALT" key, and move your mouse. Do this now. You can zoom in on something to see it up close by spinning the mouse wheel forward. Do this now. To return the camera to the game's default view, press the "Backspace" key on your keyboard. Do this now. Excellent, you've returned the camera to its default playing view. By panning, rotating, and zooming the camera in and out, you can get whatever view of the battlefield you wish. The diamond-shaped display in the lower left-hand corner of your screen is your Mini-map. You can use the Mini-map to see where your units and structures are located, to quickly scan the battlefield, to issue quick orders, and so on. The Mini-map displays the location of all Strategic Points on the battlefield, as well as other items of strategic importance. Fog of War prevents you from seeing things where you do not have a presence. As you move units into an area, the Fog of War will be lifted. Now we will bring up the Objective Menu. The Objective Menu provides you a list of all the Primary and Secondary Objectives assigned to you by the game. Mouse over the Objectives to get the description of each. Excellent! Anytime you want to refer to the Objective Menu, click on the OBJ Button on the upper menu bar. Select your Stronghold and look for the Scout Marine Squad icon located in the lower-right corner of the screen. Click the button now. Take note of the small bar that is gradually filling up. This Progress Bar gives you an indication of how close something is to being ready. Excellent! You now have a Scout Marine Squad. Strategic Points are located in areas of high strategic value on the battlefield. Capturing and controlling the Strategic Points on the battlefield is how you increase your Requisition Resource. Order the Scout Marine Squad to capture a Strategic Point by right-clicking in the Point. Capturing a Strategic Point takes time. Do not move the capturing squad away from the Strategic Point until the progress bar is full. Otherwise, you will not take control of the Strategic Point. Excellent! The point is ours! You must continue to capture Strategic Points to get more Requisition Resource, which allows you to build more units and structures. Select your Stronghold and build a Servitor. Servitors are required to build additional structures. Servitors are always available from the Stronghold. The Servitor has arrived! Servitors are the Space Marines' builder unit. Any time you wish to build a new structure, you must use a Servitor. Select the Servitor and build a Listening Post on the captured Strategic Point. The Listening Post fortifies your hold of a Strategic Point, increasing your Requisition rate at the same time. Excellent! The point is now protected from enemy retaliation. You should continue to build Listening Posts on all your captured Strategic Points. Some structures, vehicles, and research require Power to function. Building a Plasma Generator will supply you with the Power you need to keep your force going. Select your Servitor and build a Plasma Generator. The more Plasma Generators you have, the faster you will build up the Power Resource. You now have Power! Plasma Generators will continue to produce Power at a constant rate. Note that there is a limit to how many Plasma Generators can be built per Stronghold. Notice the white ring that appears around some of your structures when you are deciding where to build. This is the Control Zone. Most structures can only be constructed within the Control Zone, while others, like Listening Posts, can be built at other locations. When you are trying to place to place a new structure, the color changed from Red to Green as you mouse it around. A Green color indicates that the structure can be placed at that location so that building will begin. Select your Servitor and build a Chapel-Barracks structure. The Chapel-Barracks is the structure where you can build more advanced Space Marine infantry units. Excellent, the Chapel-Barracks is finished. Select your Chapel-Barracks and build a Space Marine Squad. These elite warriors will form the core of your military force. Excellent! Space Marine Squads are your all-purpose fighting force. They are powerful and resilient and, with research, can be upgraded to counter almost any threat. They can also capture Strategic Points! Reinforcing in the act of calling in additional troops to bring your squad to maximum combat effectiveness. Select a Space Marine Squad. Click the Reinforce Squad button to add one new unit to your squad. You can Reinforce during battle, in the event that a brother Space Marine falls to the enemy. You can click the reinforce Squad button multiple times to bring the squad to full strength. Congratulations! You have Reinforced your Space Marine Squad. All units and vehicles have a Health rating. Health is represented by the small green bar underneath each squad or vehicle. Remember, a squad takes damage as a whole. When enough damage has been inflicted on the squad, a unit will die. If you lose any units during a fight, you can Reinforce to bring your squad back to full strength. Make sure you watch the strength of your squad in battle. Reinforce often, to make sure your squads are as effective as possible. Remember that when a unit with a heavy weapons dies, you lose that weapon from the squad. You will need to upgrade the squad to get the heavy weapon back. Select the Chapel-Barracks and build a Force Commander. The Force Commander acts as a hero for your army. The Force Commander is a veteran of thousands of battles, and his combat prowess is unrivaled, he will lead your force to victory. Excellent! The Force Commander has arrived. The Force Commander cannot capture points but is a skilled warrior who can be upgraded with powerful abilities. The Space Marines’ other commander unit will become available as you build more facilities and unlock more research. Select your Force Commander and click the Attach button. Now select a Space Marine Squad. This Space Marine Squad is greatly enhanced by the addition of the Force Commander, but he can also fight effectively on his own. To detach the leader from this squad, simply select the squad, then click the Detach icon. It is located in the same place as the Attach icon. Very good! You are mastering advanced concepts that will help you to annihilate your enemies! Select a squad and take note of a small blue bar just under the squad's Health bar. This blue bar represents the Morale of your squad. Morale represents the effectiveness of your units in battle. Think of it as a combination of mental focus, courage, and the willingness to fight. Various weapons in the game inflict Morale damage as well as Health damage. When your squad takes Morale damage, the small blue bar will decrease, just like the Health bar does. When a squad's Morale becomes too low, the squad will break. A broken squad has lost the will to fight, and its combat effectiveness is drastically reduced. You do not lose control of broken squads. It is your choice whether to leave them in battle, or retreat to gather strength. Also, certain units have abilities that can increase the Morale of your squad. Morale can be an effective tool against your enemies. By destroying your enemy's Morale, you cause them to lose combat effectiveness, making them much easier to kill, in this way, a small but properly armed squad can destroy an enemy force of superior numbers. Remember, tactics and strategy can turn the tide of almost any battle. Make sure you use this knowledge to achieve victory on the battlefield. Select your Servitor and build an Armory now. You must build an Armory in order to access unique upgrades. Squads can be equipped with a variety of weaponry, allowing you to prepare them against different enemy types. Excellent, the Armory is operational. Select your Space Marine Squad and click the Upgrade: Heavy Bolter icon to upgrade a squad member. Notice a Heavy Bolter appears in one of your squad member's hands. This procedure can be performed with any of the available weapon upgrades. Initially you can only upgrade 2 units of your total squad with heavy weapons. By doing further research at the Armory you can unlock the capability to upgrade more. Excellent. You have upgraded your Space Marine Squad. You can upgrade your squads anywhere on the battlefield to weapons that are well suited to counter your enemy. Select the Stronghold and click the Monastery Upgrade icon. We must upgrade the Stronghold to a Monastery to gain access to Squad Leaders and other powerful research options and structures. Leaders are highly skilled warriors that can be added to some Space Marine squads. You will need strong leaders if you are to defeat your enemies. The Monastery is complete! You can now add Sergeants to some of your Space Marine squads. Select a Space Marine Squad and click the Add Leader: Sergeant icon. Sergeants are valiant leaders that improve the combat ability and morale of the squad they are part of. They will inspire your Marines to greater feats of heroism. Excellent! Your Sergeant has arrived. Note that your Sergeants are part of the squad and cannot leave it. Select your Chapel Barracks and build another Space Marine Squad. Excellent! You have built a Space Marine Squad and brought it to full strength. To mount an effective attack, you should try to have several Space Marine Squad, fully Reinforced to maximum strength and Upgraded with special weapons and a Sergeant. Your field base has supplies and logistics to support a finite number of squads. The number of squads you can support at any given time is called your Squad Cap. You can see your current Squad Cap in the Resource Area at the top of your screen. Once you have reached your maximum Squad Cap, you will not be able to call in any additional squads, so it's very important to keep an eye on this as you're building up your forces. You can increase your Squad Cap by building certain structures and researching upgrades, but there is always a maximum beyond which you cannot go. Some types of terrain can provide your squads with protection from enemy fire. This is called Cover. Select one of your infantry squads and move it into Cover. The area of Cover has been identified with a marker known as a Ping. It is visible on the Mini-Map as well as in the world. Cover is useful in that it can provide your squads with additional defensive bonuses, which make them harder to kill. It's easy to see Cover in the terrain - just look for your mouse cursor to charge as you pass over large bombed-out craters in cities, or patches of thick foliage in jungles. You'll notice that when you move your squads into an area of Cover, a small Cover icon will appear above them. This indicates they are receiving a defensive bonus. Excellent! Your squad is in Cover. Units in Cover are harder targets to shoot and take less damage from Ranged attacks because of this. Use Cover well to gain tactical advantages over your enemies. The best way to make sure you have enough Requisition Resource is to capture and secure Strategic Points. Explore the map around your base with your Space Marine Squads and capture any Strategic Points you encounter along the way. To complete this objective you must Capture 3 Strategic Points. {AFTER CAPTURING 2 POINTS} Make sure you use your Servitor to build Listening Posts on any captured Strategic Points. This fortifies them against your enemies. {WHEN SQUAD CAP IS REACHED} To increase the number of Squads you can field in Dawn of War, you click on the research items located on your Stronghold. Remember, holding Strategic Points increases your Requisition Resource. Without sufficient Requisition Resource, you cannot build the force you need to ensure your dominance of the battlefield. {WHEN SQUAD CAP AND POP IS REACHED} You’ve reached the maximum number of squads you’re allowed to field. Be sure to Reinforce your squads to full strength to get the most out of them. If you have invested unwisely, you can press the ‘Delete’ button on your keyboard to terminate unwanted squads. Excellent! You have captured 3 Strategic Points and built Listening Posts on them. Taking and holding Strategic points is key to defeating your enemies. You can capture Critical Locations just like Strategic Points, in some multiplayer games, capturing and holding one or more of these Crititcal Locations can win you the game! You also get Requisition from any Critical Locations you control. Use a squad to capture a Critical Location. Critical Locations are points on the map that represent locations of critical strategic importance. Excellent! You've captured a Critical Location. Note that Critical Locations cannot have Listening Posts build on them. You must find other ways to hold them. Holding Relics gives you access to your army's best units and vehicles. Hold on to them to ensure you have access to your best technology! Use a squad to capture a Relic. Relics are sacred points of great value. Excellent! You have captured a Relic. You can build Listening Posts to fortify captured Relics. You can also capture your opponent's Relics to deny them access to their best units and technology. Use your servitor to build a Machine Cult. Just like the Chapel-Barracks is used to build infantry units, the Machine Cult is used to build vehicles. Vehicles are tough and nearly impervious to the attacks of non-upgraded infantry. They are a fundamental part of your army, and can carry powerful support weapons. Excellent! You now have a Machine Cult. You can build powerful vehicles from this building. Note that your field base can only transport a finite number of vehicles. This limit is known as the Vehicle Cap, just like the Squad Cap, once you have reached your maximum, you cannot build any more vehicles. You can research technology at your Stronghold that will increase your Vehicle Cap. Congratulations! You've completed the learning session of the tutorial. It is time to put what you have learned to work. Take control of the Force and build up your strength so you can crush your enemy! Use infantry units to capture Strategic Points and Servitors to build Listening Posts on them. Continue to build structures, and carry out research that will increase your effectiveness in battle. Build additional squads and vehicles. Make sure you research upgrades that will increase both your Squad Cap and Vehicle Cap. Take this battlefield, and the next, and the next after that. The fight will never end until your enemies are crushed.